There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
With the increase in use of paperless systems, the use of digital signatures is also on the rise. Typically, the use of a digital signature requires the user to store a digital certificate locally on his or her computer hard drive or other location and perform a number of operations to insert their digital signature on a document having the required format. The locally stored digital certificate may be subject to theft or destruction, and must be routinely updated and/or verified for at least some applications. Alternately, the digital certificate may have been accessible via a website, however the number of operations to insert the digital signature in either situation may be quite burdensome to the user.